


Vam Partner

by Layonme29



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layonme29/pseuds/Layonme29
Summary: Hanya cerita tentang Tobirama dan Izuna
Relationships: Deidara/Uchiha Obito, Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna
Kudos: 4





	Vam Partner

"Sialan, Izuna"

"Apa?" Ucap Izuna sambil menghisap kantong darah yang ku dapat dari saudaraku.

"Tolong pelan-pelan, darah nya memercik sampai ke lehermu!. itu menjijikan" Kata ku pada Izuna sambil menahan napas. Aku bersumpah demi neraka dalam 5 menit kedepan aku akan muntah. 

"Tapi aku lapar! sudah dua minggu aku gak makan darah manusia!" Izuna marah padaku, ia memperlihatkan taringnya yang tajam.

"Tenang, aku tau itu, tapi tolong bersikaplah kaya manusia! Taruh darahnya di gelas dan ambil sedotan! Aku ini manusia normal dan melihat kamu menghisap darah kaya binatang bikin aku gila!" OK Aku gak tahan lagi sama vampir bodoh ini tapi sayangnya dia kekasihku. 

"Ngomong dong daritadi! Gak perlu jadi orang yang menyebalkan! dasar manusia!" dia mengejekku lalu menggerakkan bokongnya ke dapur dan mengambil gelas favoritnya. 

"Kamu sialan!" aku bereriak padanya.

Ya, itulah dia. kekasihku sejak 5 tahun yang lalu. dia tinggal bersamaku sejak saat itu dan aku tidak tahu kenapa aku harus memohon kepada saudaraku agar ia memberiku beberapa kantong darah setiap dua kali seminggu. untungnya, Hashirama, Saudaraku bekerja di Rumah Sakit dan aku memohon padanya untuk memberi makan kekasihku dan dengan sebagai gantinya, aku harus membantunya mendekati Madara, saudara nya Izuna. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia lihat dari Madara, bagiku Madara hanya pecundang, bukan berarti aku membencinya, hanya saja aku tidak suka dia terlalu protektif kepada Izuna.

"Aku masih lapar" Izuna tiba-tiba membuka suara.

"Kamu dah makan 2 kantong darah Zun, itu sudah cukup untuk minggu ini" Aku berkata seraya memutar bolah mataku karena saat ini ia bertingkah seperti anak anjing yang ditendang majikanya, ia mencoba membodohi ku.

"Tapi.. tapi.. aku masih lapar, Tobae, tolong" dia memberiku tatapan sialan yang sayangnya sangat menggemaskan itu.

"Ya tuhan, jangan coba-coba memanipulasi ku Izuna, Kamu tahu perjanjianya" 

"Ya lupakan saja, biar mati saja, tidak ada lagi alasan untuk hidup" dia berkata dengan sedih sambil meletakkan gelasnya di meja dan mengangkat lututnya lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya disana. 

"Ayolah, jangan begini Zun, Tuhan pun tahu kamu sudah mati"

"hnnn" dia tetap diam di posisinya.

"sialan! kemari dan gigit aku!" aku sudah menyerah. Izuna adalah bajingan kecil yang selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. aku tidak bisa berkata tidak padanya. ia terlalu menggemaskan. aku tidak bisa menahan diri.

dengan senyuman yang lebatr ia bangit dari posisinya dan berlari ke arahku. dia memelukku dan mengendus leherku. dengan seringaianya ia berbisik "kamu yang terbai Tobirama"

Lihat kan? dia si bajingan kecil. "Iya aku tau, langsung gigi saja dan pastikan aku tidak mati kali ini"

Izuna terkikik dan mulai menjilati leher ku seperti ia menjilat eskrim kesukaanya. Izuna mengeluarkan taringnya dan menusukkanya ke leher ku. perlaha aku mulai merasakan panas dan darah ku mulai mengalir, mengalir keluar dan turun ke tenggorokan kekasih ku. Aku hanya berharap Izuna tidak lepas kendali, karena terakhir kami melakukanya, Aku kehilangan banyak darah. 

"kamu terasa sangat manis, Tobirama" Bisiknya di telingaku. "Aku takut aku akan hilang kendali lagi kali ini" ia melanjutkan menghisap leher ku. 

semakin lama Izuna menghisap leherku, semakin aku meraka akan hilang kesadaran. 

"Hentikan, Izuna" aku mendorongnya menjauh dari leher ku.

Dia tertawa dan menghisap jejak darah dibibirnya dengan punggung tanganya. dia melihat kearah ku "Terimakasih, Tobirama" ujar nya dengan senyuman dan memelukku dengan erat.

"Baiklah, ayo ke tempat tidur, aku sangat lelah" kata ku sambil pindah ke kamar. Izuna mengikuti ku dari belakang.

kami berbaring di tempat tidur. Izuna meletakkan kepalanya di dadaku. aku tahu dia belum tidur, karena vampir tidak tidur. dia hanya akan memelukku sepanjang malam. 

"Jadi apa gantinya buat ku?" tanya ku pandanya sembari membelai rambut halusnya.

"hmm gak tau, kamu mau apa?" ia bertanya padaku.

"berikan pada hHashirama nomor si Madara, bagaimanapun, berterimakasih padanya karna kita mendapat darah setiap minggu" 

"Hashirama bukan tipe ideal Madara, dia lebih suka pria yang dingin dan misterius, Hashirama terlalu berisik dan bodoh" Izuna tertawa dengan perkataanya.

Aku hanya memutar mata mendegar itu, Memang sih Hashirama itu berisik tapi ia tidak bodoh. Buktinya ia menjadi seorang dokter.

"Berika saja, aku pusing mendengar Hashirama selalu merengek padaku"

"ya akan ku pikirkan lagi. dan daripada, memikirkan si Bodoh Hashirama, kenapa kamu gak tidur aja? bukanya besok ada pertemuan penting sama client?" Izuna bertanya. ia mengeratkan pelukanya padaku.

"Astaga, aku hampir lupa. Ayo tidur. Aku menyayangimu, Zun." aku mencium kepalanya, mencoba untuk tidur.

Izuna menggosokkan kepalanya didadaku. "Aku juga menyayangimu, Tobi"


End file.
